Transcripts/The Sweet Talker
:Marcello: Tubarina? Tubarina? door :Tubarina: Stay out of my room, Marcello. :Marcello: I wasn’t in your room. :Tubarina: Good. Keep it that way. :Marcello: I just need your help, please? :Tubarina: Ugh! What is it? School work? :Marcello: Yeah, it’s no big deal. I just want some help with that, a-a-and the rest of it too. :Tubarina: Oh, you know you can always ask for my help with anything, cousin, but not if it means doing the work you should be doing. :Marcello: Why not? :Tubarina: Because you should work it out for yourself, that’s why. :Marcello: But I need help to work it out for myself. :Tubarina: No, you don’t. You just need to stop being lazy. door :Marcello: grumbling Why does she do this to me? Why can’t she be a friend for just once? Is that so hard? Hmm. snickers I got a plan! :on door :Tubarina: door What do you want now, Marcello? Hmm? Marcello? What’s wrong? What’s happened? :Marcello: crying W-Why aren’t we friends? :Tubarina: Come again? :Marcello: We’re never friends. I don’t understand why. :Tubarina: What? :Marcello: I always thought of you as special. My very special bestest friend. :Tubarina: Really? :Marcello: I was so lost, so lonely when I first came to stay, but you were there for me. :Tubarina: I was? :Marcello: I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. For so long I… I’ve wanted to say thank you. Thank you, Tubarina. I couldn’t have found a better cousin and friend in the whole wide world. :Tubarina: Oh, you really feel that way, Marcello? :Marcello: Oh, I do, I do! That’s why you can hurt me so easily. :Tubarina: Oh, I’m- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. :Marcello: Like when you said you wouldn’t help me. That hurt me right here. fist to chest :Tubarina: Oh, well, I-I mean, o-okay, look, maybe I can take a look then. :Marcello: Would you really? I’d be ever, ever, ever, ever, so grateful. :Tubarina: papers Oh okay, this isn’t so hard. Why don’t you just leave it with me. :Marcello: Thanks Tubarina. I knew you were a true friend. :Marcello: How is it possible, Hugo? Why didn’t I think of this before? All I had to do was make a few compliments and laughing Tubarina does anything I ask. :Hugo: But you didn’t mean what you said. :Marcello: Well, it looked like I meant it. :Hugo: But it’s only acting. :Marcello: You, well, you think I’ve done a bad thing, Hugo. crying :Hugo: It’s all right, Marcello. I-I didn’t mean it like that. :Marcello: laughing You’re right, Hugo. It is only acting and I’m so good at it. How fantastic is that? :Marcello: If it worked on Tubarina… snickers Well, hi, Polvina. :Polvina: Hi Marcello. :Marcello: weird voice You are amazing. :Polvina: Sorry? :Marcello: voice You’re truly voice amazing. :Polvina: I am? :Marcello: You are such a good student, I wish I was half as good as you. :Polvina: Oh, well, thank you. But you shouldn’t be so down on yourself. You’re good too. :Marcello: No, I’m not. I’m not like you. Well, just take this assignment I have to do. I’m completely bamboozled by it. :Polvina: Can I have a look? looks A-All you need to do is find the right books. :Marcello: W-W-Which ones would they be? :Polvina: I’ll get them and show you. :Marcello: You will? Oh thanks, Polvina. That’d be such a help. Right, laughs who’s next? :Ester: swimming Wah! :Marcello: Oh, I’m so sorry, Ester. Oh, I didn’t see you. :Ester: sigh That’s okay. Here’s your… flowers? Why have you got flowers? :Marcello: I’m picking them to give to my aunt. :Ester: Oh, well, that’s really nice, Marcello. :Marcello: Is it? I’ve never really thought about it. I just do all that I can to make my aunt happy. :Ester: That’s so… thoughtful of you. :Marcello: But I don’t think I ever arrange them properly. I haven’t got your artistic eye. You’re a great artist. :Ester: Oh, do you think so? :Marcello: You’re the best in art class in the school. :Ester: No way! Am I? :Marcello: Easily the best. I bet you could arrange these flowers to look voice really fabulous. :Ester: Well, I could help, but only if you want it. :Marcello: I wouldn’t wanna ask. :Ester: It’s no trouble at all. Put this here and this one here. Now I know where there are some terrific flowers just over there. leaves :Marcello: Well, this gets better and better! :Hugo: I-It doesn’t seem right, Marcello. :Marcello: It’s perfect, Hugo. The girls are doing everything I want them to. All I do is give them a few compliments and tell them they’re my best friend. :Hugo: But you don’t mean it. :Marcello: But I sound like I mean it. :Hugo: I-I-I thought I was your best friend. :Marcello: You are. :Hugo: H-H-How do I know you mean it? :Marcello: Well, with those girls, I don’t mean it. With you, I mean it. You are my best friend, you always have been. You always will be. :Hugo: Thanks Marcello. You’re my best friend too. :Marcello: Oh, I’m starving. Do you have any snacks around? :Hugo: I’ll get some. :Marcello: You don’t need my help? :Hugo: No, I-I-I’ll get it. :Marcello: Best friend! :Hugo: Best friend! leaves :Marcello: and lies on Hugo’s bed :Hugo: returns Hmm, I think he’s my best friend. :Polvina: Sorry Ester, I can’t stop. I’ve got to get a book from the library for Marcello. :Ester: I have flowers to pick for Marcello. :Tubarina: And I have lots of things to do for him at home. :Ester: Let’s meet tomorrow. :Tubarina: If we’re not too busy. :Girls: start to leave, then they realise Marcello? :Tubarina: Marcello! He’s been using us. :Ester: He said all those nice things to get us to do things for him. :Polvina: That’s terrible, even for Marcello. :Ester: We’ve got to get back at him somehow. :Tubarina: Why did I believe him when he said that I was his best friend? :Polvina: He seemed so sincere. :Tubarina: It’s not fair. He shouldn’t be allowed to use people this way. :Ester: But what can we do about it? :Polvina: What if we said the same thing to him? :Ester: Polvina, what are you thinking? :Polvina: Couldn’t it work both ways? If he makes us think we’re good friends… :Tubarina: We make him think he’s our good friend. :Ester: And we triple it! :Marcello: as he reads book :Tubarina: Marcello! There you are. :Marcello: Oh, ah… ah… I was studying so hard, I didn’t hear you. :Tubarina: Here’s that homework. :Marcello: Oh, thanks, Tubarina. You’re such a voice good friend. I don’t know what voice I’d do without you. :Tubarina: Do you need help with anything else? :Marcello: Well, I can’t think of anything right now, but when I do, you’ll be the first to know. off, Tubarina follows him :Marcello: Ahh, ahh, what- what are you doing? :Tubarina: Oh, well, we’re such good friends that I always wanna be here for you. :Marcello: Well, can you be here for me over there, for me? off, Tubarina follows him, then in weird voice You’re doing it again! :Tubarina: Good friends always spend time with each other. :Marcello: stammering How much time are you talking about? :Tubarina: All the time because you’re my best friend, Marcello. I always wanna hang out with you. :Marcello: laugh :Marcello: away, panting :Tubarina: Marcello? Oh, where are you going, best friend? :swims off :Marcello: grumbling What’s wrong with her? :Polvina: Marcello? :Marcello: Ahh! Oh, it’s you, Polvina. :Polvina: I have the books I found for you. :Marcello: Well, that’s just wonderful. Can you drop them at home, will you? :Polvina: Aren’t we going to study them together? :Marcello: Together? :Polvina: That’s what good friends do. Spend lots of time together reading and studying. It’ll be terrific. :Marcello: That sounds marvellous. Oh, right behind you! off :Polvina: looks What is it? :Marcello: away, panting :Ester: Hi, Marcello. More flowers for you. :Marcello: Oh, t-t-thank you. Oh, you haven’t seen Polvina and Tubarina about? :Ester: Ugh! I don’t wanna ever see them again. :Marcello: Wha- you what? :Ester: Because I’ve been thinking about what you said. :Marcello: What did I say? :Ester: About us being such good friends. You’re now my best friend. My true and only friend. :Marcello: You shouldn’t take these things too seriously, Ester. :Ester: But, don’t you feel it, Marcello? :Marcello: Feel it? Uh… feel what? :Ester: The special bond between us. Our special understanding. Maybe you could even be like… my boyfriend! :Marcello: in fright, swims off :Ester: laughing :Marcello: panicking What’ll I do? I must hide! Ah, Hugo! :Hugo: You wanna stay here with me? :Marcello: Just for a little while, until those crazy girls stop being so crazy. :Hugo: But they’re your best friends now. :Marcello: They are not. :Hugo: You made them think they are. :Marcello: Okay, so I was too good an actor. Let me stay, Hugo, please? :Hugo: Hmm, I don’t know. :Marcello: What’s not to know? :Hugo: I… I’m not really your best friend anymore. :Marcello: Yes, you are. You’re my one best friend of all time ever! :Hugo: Are you acting now? Can I believe you? :Marcello: Of course you can believe me. Oh, I can prove it. :Hugo: How? :Marcello: I’ll do anything for you. :Hugo: That’s not right, Marcello. That would be using you. :Marcello: Well you can do that. I don’t mind. Just keep me away from those girls! :Hugo: It wouldn’t be right. I could never ask you to do something like… mumbles wash these dirty clothes for me? :Marcello: You got it. And after that, I’ll make us a snack. Anything for my best friend. :opens curtain :Ester: How’s it going, Hugo? :Hugo: It’s just like you said. :Tubarina: Don’t go easy on him. :Polvina: Make him learn his lesson! :Hugo: But how long should I keep it up? :Polvina: At least a couple of days. :Hugo: Alright, if you think so. :Tubarina: Just remember, he deserves it! girls leave :Ester: I really believed that sneaky Marcello. :Tubarina: I should have known. :Polvina: He fooled us all. :Ester: Oh well, at least it made us remember who our best friends really are. :Tubarina: to Polvina You. :Polvina: to Ester And you. :Ester: to Tubarina And you. :Girls: laughing